A Fateful Moment
by EMSeriff
Summary: This is a dream I had a few nights ago. A few people requested, a fan fiction so here it is.


A Fateful Moment

A Benedict Cumberbatch Story

Elizabeth walked into the studio at eight in the morning. She was an extra for JJ Abram's newest film. She was nervous; it was her first time being on screen. She was also apprehensive about being on the same set as Benedict Cumberbatch. She had always liked him as an actor; in fact she had an inkling of a crush on him. Elizabeth stayed calm though. If she didn't put on her mask she would fall apart. Then her acting dreams would be over. She was lucky to get into this film.

So many questions raced through the woman's mind. She wondered which one would be the best to ask if she had the chance. She knew it would be a long day and, Cumberbatch would be ushered to his trailer when the camera wasn't rolling. Only if they were walking side by side would Elizabeth be able to ask him a question. It almost frightened her to think it was a possibility.

Elizabeth came to the studio and walked in. Upon seeing Benedict she noticed, he had dyed his hair blond for the film; it brought out his green eyes. He was slightly muscular but, he still kept the skinny appearance of his character of Sherlock Holmes. It was nothing like when he had gained muscle for John Harrison in _Star Trek: Into Darkness_. He was stunning no matter what.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the scene set. She had to be calm and respectable. This was no time for becoming all girly. No one needed that; a celebrity like Cumberbatch especially though. Elizabeth was just happy and grateful to be in the film.

When they had finished a scene; Elizabeth ran out to cool herself down and get some water. She glanced up to see Benedict walking straight towards her. She finally had the perfect question. What would he be if he weren't an actor? Bracing herself, Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask it. She didn't have a chance.

"I'm sure you want a kiss too; just like all the other girls! Fine." Cumberbatch snapped, puckering up.

Elizabeth was shocked. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. In times past yes, but she would push them out quickly for thinking such things. She did not let her mind embellish upon such intimate moments. She felt insulted and small. She could fell the red rising to her cheeks.

"No, I don't. Why would I want a kiss from you when I don't even know you?" Elizabeth retorted

"That's what every girl wants from me; whether they admit it or not." The actor growled

"No, I don't want a kiss from you." Elizabeth repeated offended

She was unable to ask the question she had been waiting for, for four hours. How could she when one of her favorite celebrities spoke to her in such away? He had seemed so different in interviews; and from what others had said he was a gentleman. What had changed him? True, Benedict was blunt but, never rude. It seemed out of character for him.

JJ suddenly calls everyone back in to say the scene needs to be done again. The leading lady just isn't getting her part right. Elizabeth overhears Benedict say he wants one of the girls kept away from him; he doesn't say which one. He only says a brunette with anxious anticipating eyes. The young woman is fuming; her thoughts all come to one conclusion. Cumberbatch must think he is something if he accuses her and takes precautions to stay away from her.

The same part is done repeatedly; JJ is at wits end. He finally looks around and spots Elizabeth. He points and beckons to her saying "You come here. You have the same hair color, and are about the same exact height. Why don't you give it a try, just as an example?" Elizabeth stares wide eyed. She points to herself and when she gets the nod; she walks up to the film set. Cumberbatch gives her a sour look. Elizabeth fidgets a little.

"Don't get all clingy on me. Once you do, I will leave. I won't accept such behavior." He says under his breath

Elizabeth blinks back tears and holds back the retort she has for him. A script is handed to her. She scans it briefly before JJ says "Alright, let's get started. Do you think you can do this?" Elizabeth nods "Yes, whenever you and Mr. Cumberbatch are ready."

"I'm always ready. Let's get this done so, Rose can get back up here." Ben says stiffly

JJ smiles and gave a thumbs up. He wants to see what this young girl can do. If she can say the lines perfectly without jumbling them up and getting too nervous; she might be the new lead. This is the first scene of the film he is shooting. He knew he could count on Benedict; he wished he could say the same for Rose. She was having a hard time getting into it.

"You think you can stop me?" Benedict hissed

"I know I can!" Elizabeth said right on cue

"You're just one girl; a small measly excuse for a woman. What could you do to me?" Benedict mocked

"I can do more to you than you could ever imagine." Elizabeth growled

"A toothpick is easily broken. You are an old crumbly wall moments away from tumbling. When I am through with you, you will be nothing more than a huddled up little child crying for her mother!" Cumberbatch rasped

"A lioness cannot be tamed Jericho. Is that really the best threat you have for me?" Elizabeth laughed

"You think I can't hurt you?" Cumberbatch retorted

"I know you won't. A coward like you is incapable of such things; and you sir, are the biggest of them all." Elizabeth said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh, Katrina you underestimate me." Benedict said smugly as he lunged at Elizabeth

Elizabeth yelped when Benedict grabbed her. He had her by her shoulders. Even though this was how the scene went; it was still surprising and a bit terrifying. Benedict was quite strong for his tall angular form. She hadn't expected such force and grip. His face also showed malevolence and she knew it wasn't just acting on his part. Cumberbatch was not fond of her.

"Cut! That was perfect! You were perfect Elizabeth isn't it?" Abrams clapped

"Yes... Wait was the camera rolling?"

"I decided to start filming yes."

Both Benedict and Elizabeth's eyes bulged with horror. There was no turning back. Many people knew who Rose Cranen was. You couldn't just CGI her face in; nor could you change the voice to sound exactly like hers. As wonderful as this was for Elizabeth; she wished it was with someone she could get along with. Benedict was livid; he looked like he would throw a fit. Instead he just smiled and nodded.

More scenes were done; some were only partial. The first one was a partial as well. JJ was deciding between Jericho actually causing harm to Katrina, Katrina showing what a tough girl she was, just a kiss, or a combination of all three. When they had finished Elizabeth left after thanking JJ for the opportunity given her; she talked with Rose, who seemed relieved not to be in the film anymore.

She was still in the break room calming herself when she heard: "She was just waiting to be called upon. She isn't even that good; she just wants a moment of fame with me. She is just like the rest begging for a kiss; thinking only of my physical traits. I could see it in her eyes. Now we all have to deal with her. Can you imagine what she would do if JJ decides on a kissing scene?"

"He really thinks he's wonderful! Who does he think he is? How dare he insult me?" Elizabeth thoughts boiled

The other actor left saying he hoped for the best for Cumberbatch. Elizabeth glared when Benedict turned to her. He started to say something when Elizabeth did the unthinkable. She just grabbed him and threw him to the wall; clasping his broad shoulders. Then she kissed him hard in her anger. "This is what he wants since he is so obsessed about getting kissed. Now he can say he is right!" There was no passion in the kiss; only hate.

Benedict did not struggle like Elizabeth thought he would. Instead his reaction was to return the kiss if only for a small moment. Elizabeth, realizing what she had done pulled away quickly. She was breathing hard. Benedict's eyes were wide; he was breathing just as heavily as Elizabeth. Both just stared at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I just wanted you to shut up." Elizabeth finally answered

Benedict said nothing for a time; he only nodded. After recomposing himself he strangles out "It's quite alright." He pauses before asking, "Do you want to try again?"

The young woman doesn't know what to say. Did she really just hear those words come out of this man's, who she has dreamed about, mouth? Elizabeth tries to think straight and shake it off. She can't seem to though. She feels her head nod without even trying.

Benedict closed his eyes as Elizabeth leaned her head towards his. This time when their lips meet the kiss is soft and gentle. Benedict gives just as much as Elizabeth. Time stands still in the set room. Everyone has gone home and it is dark. Finally their lips stop moving their mouths are just locked together; as the couple just stands there in the dark room. Everything is blissful.

A year has passed. Ben and Elizabeth are in an interview room with Tom Hiddleston. Ben sits on one side of the room on a small couch; while Tom sits on the other couch with Elizabeth on his other side. Before the interview starts, and they are all on camera, Jennifer Hewlett poses the question: "Where did you all first meet each other? Was it before or after filming Atlantica? Can you give me anything about your personal lives; like your romantic life?"

Ben and Elizabeth looked at each other quickly smiling at each other. Tom knows the story between them; he stays mum though. Elizabeth automatically covers the ring on her finger to keep from prying questions. There is silence before Tom answers Jennifer.

"I remember first seeing Ben in plays while in college; then we did War Horse together. I met Elizabeth while filming Atlantica. Both are amazing people. As for romance; I think we all like to keep that in our private personal lives for now."

As Tom talked Ben and Elizabeth smiled and chuckled to themselves over their first meeting. It had been a fateful moment. Neither knew what they would do without the other now. Their life together was wonderful. It would be for the rest of their lives, with their family, for years to come.

Author's note: This is about a dream I had; so some parts may sound more like a dream. After a few requests I finally put it to story form. I always use the name Elizabeth for myself, or if I want a character to be a little more like me. I would love to hear reviews from you.


End file.
